For His Pleasure
by elibdally1
Summary: This is another Veela!Draco and Mate!Hermione fic but with a different twist. NEW chapter ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: For His Pleasure**

**Author: Olga LaLa**

**Rating: PG:13...will get higher eventually!**

**Summery: This is another Veela!Draco and Mate!Hermione fic but with a different twist.**

**For His Pleasure**

Lucius Malfoy flew out of his office and ascended the handsome stairs, two at a time, at the Malfoy Manor. This had been the third time this week that he was forced to leave sanctuary of his office at the Ministry of Magic to floo directly to his mansion. Cane in hand, Lucius briskly walked almost to the end of the soft-carpeted hallway on the second floor on the north wing of the manor. Penny, their family house elf, was still shivering just outside the door of his son's chambers. Seeing the elf's eyes widen in pure terror, Lucius felt his heart escalate a few bits, not knowing whether it was the usual reaction in seeing her master or because of the situation at hand.

"Have there been any changes?" Lucius asked calmly.

"I'm afraid not for the better, my lord." Penny trembled. "It has been anything but."

"But I don't hear anything," he said, looking at the mahogany door and referring to the usual moans coming from the room.

"It's because of the milady, my lord." Penny explained. "Family portraits as well as other elves were getting a bit distressed by the screams, so Milady Narcissa had no choice but to put a silencing charm on the room as well as the whole second floor."

Lucius looked about the portraits that were doing what they were pained to do and then back at his elf. "Screams?" He asked incredulous. "Draco was screaming?"

"He is screaming _now_, my lord." She answered with a little sob. "In terrible pain."

"And my wife?" Although knowing the answer, he still asked…anything to prolong the time to enter his son's chambers. He didn't want to look at his son when he was in such a state. Lucius feared he could break down.

"Milady, the Potion Master and Healer Davis have been with the young lord since noon, from the moment he began screaming in pain, my lord."

Lucius fetched his elegant, gold pocket watch to look at the time, which read two-forty in the afternoon. Draco had to be screaming for nearly three hours now. Taking another calming breath, Lucius deposited the pocket watch back into the side of his pocket and without another word to Penny, opened the door.

His face displaced almost no reaction at the hellish screams greeting him as he entered the chambers of his one and only son and successor.

"Oh, Lucius…" Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up the train of her ruby-red medieval gown and walked a short distance to her husband and lunged herself into his strong arms.

"My love," Lucius said in return, although he was sure that she barely heard his declaration over the screeches coming from their son. Still holding his wife's petite body in his arms, Lucius looked around the room.

Although it was the middle of the sunny summer day, Draco's room was dark as the nights of the frigid winter. The heavy emerald curtains were draped over the tall windows on each side of the room. And Lucius was sure that the windows were closed behind the curtains as well, due to the heavy sweaty odor in the room. Only a few floating candles around the room illuminated Professor Severus Snape and Healer Joshua Davis who were standing on each side of the four-poster bed. Draco was in the middle of the bed under many layers of blankets. His silvery eyes were wide open and his flash was on fire but he did not seem to be awake.

"What is the mater with my son, Joshua?" Lucius asked the wizard who served the Malfoy family as a healer, over yet another howl. The short, round wizard was well beyond one hundred and ten years of age, but did not look a day over seventy. Joshua Davis had been in services of the Malfoy family for over eighty years, so naturally Lucius Malfoy respected and trusted the one of the few wizards who knew his family so intimately.

Walking up to the Lord of the Manor and his elegant wife, Healer Davis regretfully informed, "I am afraid, that I don't know the answer to that myself, dear boy." Shaking his gray head, the healer continued. "I received the blood result that I collected from Draco on our first encounter a few day ago and I must say that his results weren't at all what I expected them to be."

"I pray you would elaborate, sir." Lucius said highly, still stroking Narcissa's blonde tresses, calming her down. "What did you expect to find in the first place?"

"I…" Yet another scream interrupted the healer. "…Was expecting to find some slight blood abnormalities, such as deoxygenated red blood cells or numerous white blood cell. That would have shown me one of the most common symptoms of a weak or an anemic patient. However, it wasn't so. On the contrary, his red blood cells looked very much alive, motile and…hungry and aggressive."

"Hungry?" Confused Lucius continued. "Aggressive? What are you trying to say?" He was running out of patience and looked at his close friend/associate/partner of many years for an explanation.

"He is trying to tell you that this isn't a normal reaction of a wizard blood." Severus Snape answered absentmindedly. "Draco's blood is attacking its own blood cells." Taking a deep and steady breath, Severus looked at his godson. "It is painful and that is what's killing him." He finally managed to say the one thing the other three dreaded.

"No!" Yelled Narcissa, as she turned to Severus and stomped her right heal against the wooden floor stubbornly. "I won't allow it."

"Shush, darling," Lucius turned his wife around and hugged her carefully. He knew what anguish his wife was going through. Draco was the only child out of five that Narcissa bore him who had survived during their first seven years of marriage. He was their miracle baby. There could never be any other for them. "Nothing will happen to our Draco, my sweet. Everything will be as fine as it had been before we took the trip."

"Trip…what trip?" Healer Davis asked.

Sniffing lightly, Narcissa took one of her husband's hands and started pulling him to their son's side of the bed as she explained. "We took a mini vacation to the South Africa about a week ago."

"Why?" Lucius asked, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Has Draco shown any symptoms on the trip?" Davis probed, "some allergic reactions to anything, anything at all?"

To tell the truth, the old wizard had never seen any case such as this one in his entire career. The past two days have been bizarre with the heir Malfoy to say the least. He had been called by Narcissa to check on Draco two days before because she thought he was paler than usual and didn't seem to have a sweet tooth for the sweets that she usually bought for him, without her husband's knowledge of course… as they were muggle sweets. To Narcissa Draco's behavior was out of character because rain or shine, happy or sad, sick or healthy…Draco Malfoy never turned muggle chocolate away…not for any reason at all.

"No." Lucius answered confidently and then looked at his wife who was biting her pink full lip. "Narcissa, had he…?"

"He didn't tell me anything…it was unintentional that I saw…" she rambled.

"Saw what?" Snape prodded.

"His bedroom at the villa was open when I came to let him know it was lunch time when I heard him mumble 'bloody bird spikes' as he threw whatever was in his hand while the other moved over his neck." Her own hand automatically went up and around her slender neck. "When I asked him if everything was alright, he said yes, and that was the end of it."

"Oh dear," muttered Snape as Davis hurried to Draco's side once again to examine the young wizard's pale neck. "Narcissa, did you see what he through over his shoulder?"

"No, I just heard a soft tap on the marble floor." She answered calmly and then added. "He isn't screaming anymore." Narcissa stated that fact. "Has stopped the moment Lucius and I approached his bed."

"Hmm," pondered Snape. "Lucius, would you be so kind as to step a few feet away from the bed?" Not understanding or really wanting to question the Potion Master, Lucius complied and walked back a few feet.

"Now what?" Lucius asked as he heard his son breath deeper and faster until he was screaming in agony once again. Shocked at his son's outburst, Lucius quickly stepped forward to the bed. Strange enough, the screams subsided replaced by the heavy breathing. "What… is happening?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Lucius," answered Severus. "But if you don't mind, step a little closer to your son."

Lucius did as he was told. He walked to the head of the bed. "Son?" Lucius said, reaching out his left hand to stroke his son's damp cheek. The moment the contact was made, Draco gasped aloud in surprise and then one of his arms appeared from the many layers of blankets, catching his father hand off guard, and bringing it to his nose, sniffing the flash. "What is he doing?" Lucius asked the other occupants in the room aloud. No one dared to breath; they were watching the scene before them with intensity.

Draco was sniffing _and_ licking the palm of Lucius' left hand as if it were one of his favorite chocolate lollypop his mother often bought for him. "Mine," Draco mumbled possessively. "Only mine." The more Lucius tried to pull his arm away from his ill son, the harder it became.

With every sensual lick, Lucius felt more aroused and sickened, knowing full well that it was taboo to have such a feeling for his son. "Do something," he moaned, feeling his knees buckle. Looking at Davis through half lidded eyes, Lucius moaned again, "Please."

Taking pity on Lord Malfoy, healer Davis took out his wand and whispered an incantation. Draco was asleep in seconds.

Breathing heavily, Lucius nervously stepped away from his son's bed and toward his wife, hugging her tightly and smelling her desperately...reassuring himself of what…he wasn't even sure.

"Are you alright, darling?" Narcissa whispered.

Pulling his head away from his wife and then touching their foreheads together, Lucius answered, "I am now, love." Making her smile gently.

"Lucius, why do you suppose Draco was so compelled to sniff and lick your hand?" Severus interrupted, wrinkling his nose a bit.

"I don't know," he answered calmly. "If anything, the boy should have been discussed at the contact. But not knowing the filth I had an encounter with, I guess I don't blame him."

"Care to elaborate, Lord Malfoy?" Davis requested.

Lucius explained, "On the way to my office after lunch, I had an unpleasant encounter with Potter's brain in the lobby of the Ministry."

"Potter's brain?" Asked Snape and then realizing something, he added with a sneer. "Oh, you are referring to the Miss. Know-It-All Granger, aren't you?"

"Yes, that one." He assured and continued. "She and I collided at the corner. Unfortunately the Minister of Magic was watching us and I was forced to offer her my hand to help her stand up." At the confused looks he was receiving he explained. "Miss. Granger fell backward when our bodies collided. I assure you that if that mudblood loving minister was not about, I would have never touched the girl…but as you all know pretenses must be kept."

"Hmm…interesting development indeed…" mumbled the healer.

"How so?" Narcissa asked.

"I can't say it for sure just yet, my dear, but if you let me test this theory of mine farther, I am sure I will get somewhere." Turning to Severus he said. "Professor Snape, if you and Lady Malfoy could apparate to South Africa and retrieve whatever it was Draco threw over his shoulder before examining his neck and run some tests on it…I am certain we will soon know what we are dealing with. I am certain that whoever creature that spike belonged to is responsible for Draco's current condition."

Kissing her husband softly on the cheek, Narcissa walked to Severus, took his hand in hers, concentrated and apparated them both to their villa South Africa.

"What about me?" Asked Lucius.

"I would ask you to be as close to your son as you can." The healer answered, picking up his bag, cloak and hat, before continuing. "You are the only one so far that makes Draco's pains subside because of you present. Oh and please don't try to wash your hands or change your cloths."

"Why not?" Truth be told, Lucius couldn't wait to take a hot shower to cleanse his body.

"Because, if my theory is correct, this Miss Granger you mentioned may be the only one that could save his life."

"How so?" Lucius asked numbly. "How can one mudblood save a Malfoy?"

"You still have her essence on you, Lord Malfoy." Davis stated heatedly. "I am sure that it was her essence that made Draco react to your person as he did so. It wasn't you alone." Before Lucius could utter another protest, healer bowed, "Good day, sir," and apparated away.

TBC...?

Authors Note: Well this is the full first chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and ideas.


	2. The Results

**Here is a new chapter. Please review if you like it.**

**Chapter Two **

**The Results **

It was almost nightfall when Severus apparated to Hogwarts' gate with Narcissa by his side. Not wanting to waste anymore of the precious time, the two hurried to Professor's labs with out a single word to each other or a nod to any faculty and staff that were still about the castle. Since the schools wouldn't resume for another week or so, the hallways were empty, except for the ghosts occasionally flying around.

When Narcissa apparated them to Africa she thought that it was going to be as easy as one, two, three to find whatever Draco through over his shoulder, but alas, she was wrong. Narcissa should have known better that the villa would be anything else but spotless. She had been leaving around house elves her entire life and knew how meticulous about their duties they were. She rarely saw them clean anywhere, even though she knew they did, because if she ever stumbled upon them they quickly winked out.

Narcissa was frustrated now however. How would they ever retrieve _it_…a spike? She didn't know where to begin looking for it. '_Call all the elves and then we'll investigate,_' Severus would say, and that's exactly what they did. It took the elves almost three hours to retrieve the spike, from where Narcissa didn't want to know. Severus interrogating the elves that this was indeed the spike found at Draco's chambers, he thanked the elves for a job well done, placed the spike on his handkerchief, folded it and placed it back into his breast pocket.

Now that they were back at his labs, Severus fired up the buns and burner and retrieved a few beakers from his cupboards. Then he took out another tube that contained murky substance, uncorked it and poured the liquid about ¼ into each beaker. Severus then placed the two beakers over the fire and waited for them to boil. Less than a minute later the murky liquid was bubbling merrily. He took out the handkerchief from his pocket, unfolded it, and carefully lifted the spike.

Severus lifted the spike by its center, careful by not touching the tips and inspected it. The spike was black in color and about five inches long and had a needle sharp tip at each end. He couldn't recall what creature the spike belonged to off hand and that's why he was performing this test.

The Potion Master carefully inserted one of the tips into the boiling solution and waited for a small visible puff before taking out and inserting the other side into the second beaker. After the second puff, Severus pulled back, placed the spike on the gauze that was on the table and turned his attention back to the beaker to watch the solution physically react to whatever was on the end of each tip.

"Severus, what's happening?" Finally asked Narcissa. She's been by his side the whole time he was doing the test but after a second puff she could no longer contain her curiosity.

"This is a special substance that shows me who is the owner of whatever I place in it, be it the blood or any other tissue of a previously living organism." He answered still watching the liquid.

"But how does it let you know?" She asked.

Severus was about to answer when a simultaneous puff of air appeared. "There," he pointed at the group of symbols that Narcissa never seen before, emerge over each beaker.

"What do they say, Severus?" Narcissa asked, watching the symbols disappear. When he didn't answer fast enough for her, she turned to look at him. His reaction made her light headed. Severus' eyes were as wide as she'd ever seen on him, and his face was paler than the ghost's. "What…what is it?" She stammered again, her mouth going completely dry.

"Merlin be with us," she heard him whisper.

"WHAT?" She couldn't take this anymore. Narcissa grabbed the robes around his neck and started threshing him back and forth…or at least tried to seeing as how he was nearly twice her size. "What did those symbols say? SEVERUS!"

Narcissa Malfoy was always a composed and an aristocratic witch but now she was as nervous and scared as a small rabbit. There was something seriously wrong with her son and she wanted answers. And the only man, who did know answers, was incompetent at the moment.

"Severus!" She yelled again. "Snap out of it."

Finally Severus looked down at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry Narcissa." He whispered gently and very uncharacteristically.

"What are you sorry about, Severus?" Not caring anymore, Narcissa let her hot tears run down her pale cheeks. "Is Draco dying? Is he…? Tell me what you saw, damn it."

"He is." Severus confirmed quietly.

Taking a deep calming breath, Narcissa asked in a trembling voice. "To who did this spike belongs to?" She gestured to the spike lying uselessly on the table.

"Veela," he answered croakily.

"To who?" She asked incredulous.

"To a Southern Veela." He said louder. At the confused look on her face Severus explained. "The creature that impaled Draco with its spike is a Southern Veela…a rear but powerful creature."

"How do you know?"

"That was one of the signature that appeared in the symbols. The other was wizard…Draco's." He replied.

"I guess the spike was poisonous. That's the reason for Draco's blood results." She stated quietly.

"Yes."

"So what? Is that it for my son?" She asked sobbing again. "He just dies and I do nothing about it?" Narcissa saw him hesitated through her tears. "You know something. What is it?"

"I have this theory but knowing you and Lucius, that theory will be wasted."

"I swear to you, Severus," she sobered up. "If this theory of yours will help Draco survive, I will do anything in my power to make this happen." A wind engulfed Narcissa binding her to the promise. Satisfied, she said, "Now tell me what you know."

"Alright, but I would like Lucius to be present as well. His cooperation is just as need as yours."

"Let's not waist time then." She stated. "Let's go to Malfoy Manor."

"I have a floo connection in my rooms." Severus said turning off the equipment he used earlier to ensure there would be no fire to worry about. He walked to door that would lead to his chambers, opened it and nodded to Narcissa in encouragement. He followed her once she stepped through it and walked to the fireplace. They took a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire and simultaneously yelled, _"Malfoy_ _Manor" _before the great fire engulfed them both.

TBC…?


	3. Her Lock of Hair

**Thanx to everyone who likes and reviews my story.**

**Chapter Three**

**Her Lock Of Hair**

"That's strange," Narcissa mumbled as she and Severus approached Draco's chambers.

"What is?" Her companion asked.

"Penny, she is not here," she answered Severus who shrugged without care for the house elf.

Both adults took a deep breath, preparing themselves for the hellish screams, as Severus opened the door. Surprisingly enough, the screams did not come. Instead there was something else that made Narcissa's heart skip a beat.

The room was full of light and there was still a tine smell of food floating around. Penny was approaching the late comers with wide smile and most importantly, Draco was very much awake.

"It's a miracle, my lady." Penny beamed. "The young lord, he's well again."

Draco was sitting up in his bed with his back propped against the headboard, running his fisted right hand over and over his face. Lucius set in the handsome armchair by his bedside, smiling gently at his shaken wife.

"What is going on in here?" Narcissa's voice croaked. She felt like her heart was bleeding with happiness. After past three day her son was finally awake…and calm. What had changed since she and Severus left this place to find answers? "Draco?"

Draco pulled his hand from his face long enough to answer. "I'm fine, mother," and then sniffed at it again. In a flash, his mother was kneeling on his bed; crushing him to her breast then pushing him away so she could take a good look at her son. "Honestly, mother, I feel better than I had ever felt in a long time." He answered with a warm smile to his mother.

"Oh, sweetheart," Narcissa sobbed. "I'm so happy to see you awake again," she then sobered up and did something she hadn't done in nearly a decade. Narcissa pulled at her son's ear. "Don't you dare put me through that again, you little brat," she admonished.

"Mom," Draco whined, "I'm the one on my death bed…you should be nicer to me."

"Draco," said the smoky voice of the forgotten professor.

"Hello, godfather." Draco nodded to his dark potion master. "Did you find anything of the value back in Africa?"

"Yes. We have indeed," Severus answered.

"Well?" Lucius snarled impatiently.

"We found the spike that had struck you, Draco." Severus began. "It belonged to a creature known as the Southern Veela – a very rare and a magnificent creature."

"What's so magnificent about it?" Asked Draco with annoyance. "The bloody bird tried to kill me."

"As to that, Draco, I must ask, why did the veela attack you?" Severus heard Draco mumble something under his breath but he wasn't sure what. "Come again?"

"I said it was probably trying to protect its family." Said Draco. "I've never seen such a creature before and was fascinated with it. So I wanted to examine the little buggers in the close proximities." Taking a deep breath, Draco continued. "It was then that I heard a horrible sound and realized that I have been struck with one of the creature's spikes."

"Well, I must consider you the luckiest wizard in the world, Draco, because you've been struck by a female veela…had it been a male veela, I am afraid you would have been dead on the spot." Explained the potion master.

There was a long deafening silence for a moment until Narcissa noticed something. Taking Draco's right hand in her own, she frowned. "Draco, why do you have a lock of hair wrapped around your fingers?" She asked a bit disturbed. "To who does this lock of hair belongs to?" She asked with a sour face.

Draco brought the lock of hair to his nostrils, inhaled deeply, hungrily and then answered, "Hermione Granger."

"Herm…how?" She looked at her quite husband.

"About an hour after you have left, Draco regained his consciousness and the episode began again. Once I brought my hand closer to his face, his fighting and pain ceased. However after a while, the scent of that witch probably started to fade and the pain returned. That's when I sent Penny to retrieve any article that the girl possesses. Something she held dear to her, a book, her robes…anything." Lucius explained. "Penny returned to us a few minutes later with that." He sourly pointed at the shiny hair wrapped around Draco's hand. "The moment Penny apparated back was the moment he became sane again. His eyes cleared, he had his voice back, and he just became his usual self."

"Penny," Severus turned to the elf. "What in the world possessed to get the girl's hair, but what I really want to know is how did you manage to get that lock of hair? That righteous Gryffindor is known for hot temper, hexing anyone who says anything bad about that bush she calls hair, much less dares to touch it, including Draco and the other golden duo."

"But sir," Penny whimpered. "I did not see a bush, sir. I only saw the most beautiful, bounciest, shiniest, softest, chocolate curls that I had ever seen." Draco salivated with each described word. "Plus, I was invisible and Miss did not see me as I snipped her hair from the back. She only felt and heard my spell to make her hair grow back. Miss must think this is some kind of prank played on her."

"Oh, I assure you, Penny," said Narcissa. "This is no prank. This is a life or death situation." She huffed and looked at her son. "If I have to rip every strand of her hair with the roots to keep my son alive, than I will gladly do so."

Narcissa suddenly found herself on her back on Draco's soft bed with Draco's hand wrapped tightly around her slender neck. She then felt his hot breath on her flushed cheeks. "If you ever threaten Hermione again, I will not look at you as a mother any longer, but as the enemy." Draco declared even though knowing his mother made that statement for his own benefit, his nostrils flared, he breathed heavily and his eyes turned blood red. He seemed almost inhuman.

"Draco, you leave your mother alone!" Lucius commanded, standing up from his chair. "What has gotten into you?"

Shaking his head as he snapped out of his daze. Helping his mother into a sitting position, Draco was silent, not knowing how to excuse his reaction to his mother's words.

Severus quickly walked to the bed where son and mother looked at each other in shock and tilted Draco's face to examine it. The red sclera was turning white again and his breathing more mild. "Just as I suspected." Severus said as he stepped back.

"Suspected what, Severus?" Lucius inquired. "Why my son nearly strangled my wife to death? Please share this theory with me because I sure as hell want to know!"

"What you witnessed just now was a typical reaction of a Southern Veela to his mate." Severus declared. "His veins carry the blood of the Southern Veela as well as his own now and soon the veela blood will predominate him."

"Meaning what?" Narcissa questioned, still holding her hand over her bruising neck. She did not want to be strangled by her son again.

"You see, many years of research suggest that all veela have a mate; a special someone just for them. They can't choose their mate, because that mate has already been chosen, by whom, I know not." Severus continued. "As of right now, Draco should claim his mate and bond with her before this whole fiasco kills him."

"Are you comparing my son to some insignificant creature?" Lucius was furious as he hissed his displeasure. "And my son already has someone that was chosen for him, by me. He has Pansy Parkinson. It had been arranged for many years now."

Draco visibly shuddered.

"I assure you, Lucius, that if you force this union, Draco will retaliate…or the veela in him will, unless Miss. Parkinson is his mate, which I highly doubt." Since no one interrupted him, Severus continued. "The mate of a veela has to be compatible with him intellectually and sexually."

"And where do you suppose Draco will find such a treasure?" Lucius asked sarcastically. He saw the way Severus looked at Draco's hand…the one with Hermione's lock of hair. His eyes widened of their own accord. "No! No! I will not allow it!" He shouted. "I will not allow some filthy mudblood to do anything with my son."

It was a good thing that Lucius was out of his son's reach, otherwise he would have experienced what his wife did just moments before. Severus caught Draco's torso just before the young wizard tried to lunge his seeker body at his father. Severus was sure that the only reason he was able to hold Draco back was because he was still weak.

"Don't you dare use that word on her," Draco growled, his nostrils flaring once again as his eyes saw red.

Composing himself quickly, Lucius calmly replied, "Alright, son."

Severus did not trust Draco to keep his temper at bay, so he stood as close to the wizard as he dared. He began explaining again, "Hermione Granger is the only young witch that I know off who can keep Draco on his toes. If fact, she is the only one in Hogwarts who can give as good as she gets. The girl is a little spitfire and doesn't take shit from anyone…including me." Severus smirked, thinking of all the time he tried to stump her in his class with difficult questions but failed miserably at least most of the time. "Sexually…she never interested me and I never heard the rumors about her with anyone, so I don't know what to tell you about that."

"Thank Merlin, that boy finished off the Dark Lord when he did…otherwise we could all be in grave danger." Lucius mumbled referring to Harry Potter. Lucius secretly switched side a few months before the final battle nearly two months ago. Not too many wizards knew that. Harry Potter was one of the few who knew and he had no doubt that Hermione knew of this as well by now.

"Draco is still in grave danger," Severus announced. "Do you think Ms. Granger's scented hair will keep him sated forever? Sooner or later he'd have no choice but to mark her."

"How would he mark her, or better yet how would we get her close to him?" Narcissa asked. "Their relationship is no secret. Everyone knows how much the two hate each other."

"And this is, Narcissa, where your oath comes into play."

"What oath?" Her husband asked.

"The oath I took promising to do anything if it means keeping my son alive." She looked at her son who was barely keeping his eyes open. He looked so exhausted. "We have to bring Ms. Granger to Draco's side anyway we can." She whispered as she patted him gently on his head, lolling him to sleep. Sniffing at the hair once again, Draco finally slept.

"Penny, dim the lights." Lucius ordered quietly. A second later only one candle was floating, illuminating the newly dim room. They all stood up and followed the candle out the door.

"I think he'll be okay for the time being, but not for long." Said Severus.

"Lucius, we need her…" Narcissa began.

"I know, darling." Lucius kissed her hand gently. "Leave everything to me."

The three adults went downstairs to advise a plan. They were going to keep Draco alive and there was no one, not even Hermione Granger herself that would stop them.

TBC…?


	4. Meeting Grangers

Meeting Grangers 

It was around eleven-thirty at night when Lucius, Narcissa and Severus stood in front of a handsome 19th Century, three-story stony Victorian home in the center of muggle London. The house was surrounded by Victorian-inspired gardens and was located across the street from a beautiful pond.

Severus opened the heavy Iron Gate, letting his friends pass through before following them into the garden that was on either side of the s-shaped walkway, leading to the house. As they approached the porch, Narcissa couldn't help but gasp at the exquisite taste the Grangers possessed, if the swing with a unique fan back with wide-angle seat that hung there was any indication.

The Malfoys understood now that they misjudged the Grangers. Muggles or not, Grangers were well off and not too shy to show it off. Lucius smirked at the thought of being related to someone in influence in the muggle world. Maybe this masquerade wouldn't be that bad to endure.

The lights in the windows indicated that the occupants of the house were still awake. Severus rang the doorbell as the Malfoys moved to stay behind them. They didn't have to wait long until they heard a male voice shout, 'I'll get it, honey." before the door swung open. "May I help you?" A man dressed in an expensive looking suit and tie asked. He was tall, blond and solid all over and not even looking close to his middle forties.

Severus hesitated a moment, not to sure if they came to the right house. Hermione looked nothing like this man. He asked anyway.

"Yes, I hope you would," he began. "I am professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts and these," he pointed back at Lucius and Narcissa, "Are my colleagues," not wanting to give their names just yet. After a minute, Snape continued, "I know this is a late hour for visitations but our reason is important. May we come in?"

"Of course Professor, where are my manners?" The man flushed in embarrassment. The moment he heard the professor's name, he froze. He heard a lot about him from his daughter and knew that although she didn't like the dark wizard all that much, she respected him for his brilliance and the support he gave the light side during _their_ war.

"I am George Granger, Hermione's father," he finally introduced himself offering his hand to the brilliant professor. When Severus shook his hand firmly, Mr. Granger stepped aside. "Please come in."

They walked though a wide hallway filled with family portraits on smooth plastered walls. Mr. Granger showed his guests to the living room where the three sat quietly, looking at their surroundings.

The marble floor looked shiny under the light from the crystal chandelier hanging above the room. There was a marble fireplace in front of them with heavy gold mirror above it.

"You have a lovely home." Provided Narcissa.

"Thank you," he smiled in return. "Now, how may I address you, good sir?" Mr. Granger asked the aristocratic blond.

"I am Lucius Malfoy and this," he looked at Narcissa, "is my wife, Narcissa."

"Malfoy," Mr. Granger repeated thoughtfully.

"Yes, your daughter, Hermione attends Hogwarts with our son, Draco." Narcissa provided helpfully.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Granger said calmly. "Your boy gave my daughter some hard times before the war." He chuckled then. "I always told her that if a boy relentlessly teases a girl than there is something more to it but, alas, she insists that he tormented her because he hated her and there was nothing I could do to make her see otherwise."

"I assure you, Mr. Granger, Draco does not hate her which is why we are here," Lucius informed.

"Alright. Now, may I offer you something to drink before we continue this discussion?" Mr. Granger asked graciously the lady guest first and then looked at the men.

"I'd like a spot of tea, please." Narcissa agreed with a warm smile.

Nodding his head, Mr. Granger looked at the wizards, "And for you."

"I will have the same, thank you." Lucius said.

"For me as well," added Severus.

"Please make your self at home as I will soon return to you with your beverages." Mr. Granger smiled at them. It is not everyday he sees people capable of powerful magic and he wanted to make an impression.

"Mr. Grange, is your daughter asleep at this hour?" The potion master stopped him.

"Oh no," he chuckled. "Hermione never goes to sleep before her mother and I do. We're dentists, my wife and I…teeth healers." He quickly added as their puzzled features. "We have our own practice, you see, about an hour drive from here. We close very late and Hermione wants to make sure we're home safe and on time. She is gentle like that." After a moment of silence, he said, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," looking at Narcissa he added, "Madam," before leaving the room.

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus set in deafening silence until Mr. Granger immerge into the room a few minutes late, pushing a cart which contained plates of sweets, homemade cookies, cups and a steaming pot of tea.

Behind the man, walked a petite vision of loveliness, dressed in a light blue suit and matching low-rise shoes. She had high cheekbones; brilliant auburn waves neatly tied behind her neck and her eyes shimmered with curiosity. She was not such an old replica of Hermione.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, walking up to the three as they stood up. She shook their hands heartily. "I am Jane Granger and very excited to meet new faces from my daughter's world." The three introduced them selves and they all set down for some cookies and tea.

"Where is Hermione?" Narcissa asked softly.

"She was in the shower when I went up to her room." He explained the absence of their daughter. "I've asked her to come down when she was ready to meat you." Mr. Granger saw the three exchange a known look and said, "I didn't specify who the guests were, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius only nodded.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to us about," Mrs. Granger asked not too curious or happy anymore for that matter. After finding out that these people actually were, she wanted them out of her house. Malfoys indeed. Humph!

Jane spent one or two nights every year when Hermione got home for summer, shushing her to sleep as the poor girl wept. Draco Malfoy was the bane of her daughter's existence. Just two months ago, the boy insulted her ruthlessly yet again on the train and then again at the platform 9 ¾ before they picked her up. And although she never gave Draco the satisfaction in seeing her cry, Hermione always broke apart in her mother's arms.

Jane narrowed her eyes at her husband, which meant he was in the doghouse. George should have kicked them out the moment he heard the name Malfoy, wizard or not, but instead he got caught in his obsession. He was the just like Arthur Wesley, but instead of being fascinated with muggles, he was fascinated with wizards.

"If you don't mind too much, Mrs. Granger, we would prefer to wait for Hermione before saying what we came here to say." Narcissa explained, picking up the thick atmosphere around Jane Granger. "It just makes no sense to repeat it twice."

As if on queue, Hermione Granger entered the room to meet the guests. She stop dead in her track when she saw whom the guests were. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She asked not so timidly. Not waiting for an answer, she turned to Severus, "Professor Snape?"

Hermione was dressed in a simple pink tank top and matching pajama bottoms. Her hair was twisted in a towel atop her head, but a few stubborn curls escaped anyway, framing her face perfectly. The scent of freshness radiated from her into all directions.

"Ms. Granger," Professor Snape began. "I assure you that had this not been a life or death situation, I nor the Malfoys would think of stepping into your sanctuary."

"Life or death situation?" She dubiously asked. "Concerning whom?"

"Our son," Narcissa answered.

"What does Draco have to do with me?" She flared up again.

Honestly, Hermione couldn't give a pig's eye for his safety. The ferret made her life a living hell for the past six years. If the boy was on his deathbed, Hermione couldn't wait to celebrate.

"Mind your attitude, witch, and show some respect to your elders." Snape sneered.

Hermione wanted to do anything but that. She wanted to take out her wand, turn the high and mighty wizards into dust bunnies and sweep them with a broom out of her house.

She set across from them and put on a fake smile instead.

"Now," she said in a meek sarcasm. "How may I be of service?"

They took the next half an hour taking turns in telling Hermione all that occurred with Draco; the vacation, the veela, the spike, the blood results, the pain, the screams, her lock of hair, the strong desire for her. By the time they were done, Hermione was as pale as a ghost.

"You mean it was _your_ elf that snipped my hair?" Was the only thing Hermione uttered. She was outraged. She was sure that something like that happened earlier that day when she, Harry and Ron met for lunch. They thought she was paranoid when she told that someone had just sniped her hair and then made it grow again and now she had proof. SPEW be damned, she was going to blister that elf's leafy ears if she ever saw that creature. No one messed with her hair, especially when shi finally learned to manage it, and got away with it.

"That is beside the point, Ms. Granger," Narcissa growled, losing her patients with the girl. "Look…Hermione," she allowed herself the liberty of the girl's name. "I know you and Draco had your differences before but it is different now. If you won't help my son, he will die."

"And what is it exactly you expect me to do, Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked sternly. "Give him a few more locks of my hair to keep him sated and sane?"

"It does not quite work that way, Ms. Granger." Severus replied. "We honestly don't know what you have to do except that you have to be close to him…physically." When Hermione stayed silent, he added, "Where is that thirst for the unknown, Ms. Granger? Don't you want to be the first one to solve this mystery?" He was bating her.

"I am sure you'll do a much better job solving it your self, professor." Hermione retorted as she got up. "Now, if you'll let me, I will bid you a good night," pointing her index finger toward the door.

No one even acknowledged her request as everyone set quietly. Finally Lucius turned to his wife and said, "We tried to do this your way, Narcissa, but as you can see the girl is a stubborn as a centaur." He stood up, facing Hermione and twisted his cane open, pulling out his wand. "We are doing everything my way, now," he hissed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Mr. Granger finally spoke. He and Jane took their place on either side of their daughter. "You have already received Hermione's answer, now be so kind as to get out of my house!"

Not even bothering to think over his action, Lucius pointed his wand at the three Grangers and whispered, "_Silencio_!"

Hermione couldn't believe that she and her parents had been magically silenced. Although she knew it was temporary, her parents didn't. They began to panic. Opening and closing their mouths like fish. Hermione had to get to her wand, so she tried to dash out of the room.

The second she turned her back on them, Lucius hit her with a "_stupefy_". Hermione fell back fast but not to the floor; her professor caught her. Now, completely mute and immobile, except for the movement of her eyes, Hermione heard and saw the way Lucius Malfoy obliviated her frightened parents.

George and Jane Granger looked struck, not knowing where they were or what was happening.

"Your daughter, Hermione, left the country to visit your farthest living relative. She will stay there for the next few days until it is time to go back to Hogwarts. You will not try to contact her or her friends until she contacts you herself. This gathering never occurred and you never saw us. You will soon fall asleep and when you wake up you will continue with your life and job as you were." Lucius finished.

Turning to Narcissa, Severus and a stupefied Hermione, Lucius barked. "Lets get her to the manor before the spells wear off. I will send Penny to retrieve her belongings right away."

Without another word, Narcissa brought her hand to her neat hair and pulled out a port key in a shape of a golden pin. She touched Hermione's frozen hand with it and waited until Severus and Lucius touched it as well.

The three Slytherins apparated, taking a helpless Gryffindor along for the ride.

TBC…?

Preview: Draco wakes up to a very arousing smell and site in his room.

****

**Authors Note:** I was long debating how do I want the Malfoys to get Hermione out of the house. I wanted Lucius to sneak into the house first, stupefy the Grangers and then kidnap Hermione, but then decided against it because I thought it would have been out of character. Too barbaric for him if you know what I mean. So the diplomatic approach won over before he kidnapped her anyway. :-p

As usual please let me know all that you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	5. The Morning After

**The Morning After…**

The morning sun was filtering the room when Draco stretched himself awake. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then brought his fist to his nose. Hermione's hair was still wrapped around it. Groaning, he brought his free hand to his surprisingly aroused member. Frowning, he took one long lingering breath of vanilla around him. His nostrils flared and his member pulsed painfully. It seemed that Hermione's fragrance was all around him, not just in the palm of his hand. Where did that smell come from? Carefully he set up in his bed, one knee drawn to his chest, as he slowly looked around his room. There was nothing out of order, however.

Ever so slowly, Draco placed the lock of hair on his nightstand and his feet on the cool flooring and carefully stood up. Looking down at his tented green boxers, Draco winced as he tried to push the stubborn organ down, only to have it bounce back against his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a hard on.

Deciding that he needed a cold shower, Draco slowly walked to the door of his private bathroom. He walked carefully since he hadn't been on his own feet since this whole nightmare started a few days ago. Draco wondered what had changed. Taking another deep breath of air, Draco would later swear that he felt his body vibrate as he inhaled the pleasant vanilla smell.

Well what ever it was giving his body the newfound energy; he hoped it would never end.

After a long satisfying shower, Draco put on his house slacks, a simple white shirt and comfy house slippers. His stomach was growling, demanding to be fed. Draco had no objections to that. Opening his bedroom door, Draco was startled to find an even more startled Penny looking back at him.

"Oh master," Penny began as her oval eyes watered. "You are well. What joy it is to see you up and about, master."

"Thank you, Penny." Draco smiled at the creature. Despite of what everyone believed of him, Draco Malfoy always cherished what belonged to him, including house elves. "It's good to be well." He then gently patted her on her head, silently thanking her for all that she had done. "Where are mother and father?" It was too early for his father to go to the ministry.

"They have just begun to eat their breakfast. Would you like to join them?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I would," he answered and followed Penny through the hallway and down the stairs until they finally reach the grand dining room. As the tall doors opened for him, Draco couldn't help but smile at his startled parents and the potion master. "Good morning, all."

"Oh honey," Narcissa embraced her son when he reached the table. "I am so glad that you are alright."

"We all are, son." Added Lucius as he too stood up and patted his son on the back.

"Yes, well, I honestly have no clue as to why I all of a sudden feel better than I ever had before," he stated happily. Draco set down next to his mother. He looked at Snape, who was sitting next to his father and asked, "Did you stay here the whole night, Professor?" Draco loaded his plate with pancakes as he waited for the answer.

"Yes," Snape replied silkily and sipped his coffee. "Your parents were more than gracious, offering me a spare room. I wanted to be near by in case…"

"I understand and thank you for all that you've done for me." Draco was really moved by the warm look in his professor's eyes. After eating his fill, Draco set back and asked, "Well, what have you exactly found out?"

"I wrote a letter to Fredric Delacour, Fleur's father last night. She was one of the champions at the tri-wizard tournament three years ago, if you recall." Lucius took out the letter out of his pocket and handed to Draco. "This came in late last night, which really surprised me."

"Lucius, darling," his wife said in a soothing voice. "There is nothing to be surprised about. If you would remember, France is a day ahead of us."

"Yes," he agreed. "Anyway, I mentioned what happened to you and this is what he had to say." He gestured for Draco to read aloud.

Draco complied,

"_Dear Lord Malfoy, _

_Although many believe that being attacked by a creature that is one hundred percent veela is a curse, I do not. My great grandfather became a veela the same way your son was. When your son had been pricked by the Veela's spike, he became much more than a wizard. His blood is going through a change. It usually takes three days to see if the victim will survive or die._

The only way the victim can survive is by finding his or her 'soul mate' sort-of-speak. Founding the one might be as easy as sniffing the fragrance their respected half carries. I assume if Draco will come out of this state soon, he had found the one who would forever belong to him.

_It is very crucial that he should find his mate and mark her as soon as humanly possible because knowing whom it is simply won't be enough. I wouldn't know how Draco would mark his chosen since every veela has their own way. Once the mark is made, the veela in Draco would never allow his mate to be too far away from him, so the marriage might be in order._

_If for any reason Draco's mate should refuse before the marking, or die for any reason after, he will too fallow. Veela cannot survive without his mate. Our mates to us are as important as the air and water for you when it comes to surviving. Unfortunately, my younger brother was one of the few veela that had been rejected. He died soon after when his mate chose someone else over him. She had paid for it though; because ancient wizarding law states that no matter what relationship the Veela's mate is in, whether engaged or married with children, the mate has to become the mate in every sense of the word. _

_My brother's mate resides in Château De'vill, the most guarded wizarding prison in France for the past thirty years and will do so until the day she dies. Refusing to bond with the veela is as the same as performing the Avada Kadavra curse. _

_I have enclosed some of the old veela and law books concerning veela. If Draco's mate is as bullheaded as my brother's mate was than these books should really come in handy. I doubt that anyone wants to live his or her entire life in Azkaban._

_On a positive side, once the bonding is completed, your son and his mate are insured an extra two hundred years of life if there is nothing to interrupt it. Just look at my great grandfather, two hundred and fifty years old but doesn't look a day older than sixty and still gets it on with my nana. He has about one hundred and fifty more years to go._

_If you have anymore questions about this topic please don't hesitate to contact me again. I hope that there will be an owl at my window with a wedding invitation for me in the near future._

_With all my respect,_

_Lord Fredric Delacour"_

The first thing Draco said after folding the letter and handing it back to his father was, "I'm doomed."

"Now, now, Draco," drawled Severus. "You have no reason to panic."

"No reason to panic?" Draco asked, his temper rising. "Did you not understand whom exactly my mate was last night? It's the know-it-all Hermione Granger – one third of the Golden Trio. The one and only witch in school that can't stand the sight of me."

"I am perfectly aware whom you are referring to," Severus growled. "If you would remember she is, like yourself, one of my pupils in my class so cut the attitude, boy."

Not paying any attention to his professor, Draco continued to rant. "This is the worst thing that could ever happen. Why for Salezar's sake did it have to be _her_ of all the witches in the world, for my mate? Fate is really having a ball at my expense, isn't she? I'll probably die before she lets me to come close to her not to mention give me the time of day to explain my situation." Looking at his parents, Draco said in defeated, "Mother, father, you might as well make the funeral arrangements right now; invite the media, order the coffin, I prefer mine in platinum by the way."

"You stop talking rubbish this instance, young man." Narcissa snapped. "We did not go through last night for nothing. I will not have you worry yourself to death."

"What happened last night?" Draco asked bewildered, sipping his fresh orange juice.

"We visited the Grangers, last night." Lucius answered. Draco's eyes widened. "Hermione's parents were not what I would have expected for the muggles to be, I must say."

"And?" Draco probed, still shocked that his parents willingly entered the home of muggles.

"We told them our delicate situation," Narcissa answered and then added. "You know darling, I believe that if Hermione hadn't flatly refused, George Granger would have been on our side."

"Yes," agreed Lucius. "I thought along the same lines."

"So that's it?" Draco asked confused. "She refused, which is no surprise to me, and you came back?" To what he knew of his father, Draco couldn't believe that he came up empty handed. Lucius Malfoy never did anything in vain. Draco collected himself and asked, "What did you do when they refused?"

"What did you think I did, son?" Lucius asked exasperation.

"You mean," eyes wide, heart thundering, Draco swallowed. "She is here…in the manor…right this minute?" Both parents gave him toothy grins. "I…I have to see her," he stammered as he stood up unsteadily. "Where?"

"She is sitting in one of your mother's gardens, pondering over her new found responsibility and enjoying the view, I presume."

"What do I do? What do I say?" He looked too nervous for his parent's liking.

"You first calm down," ordered Lucius. "Then, you calmly approach her and turn on that Malfoy charm you've been writing to me about." Nodding Draco started for the gardens.

"Draco," Severus stopped him. "Although, Ms. Granger knows the consequences for resisting the veela bond, she is a stubborn girl. If you don't approach her the right way, she won't hesitate to sent you to your death and herself to a lifetime in Azkaban."

Nodding in understanding, Draco continued to the rose garden.

Draco Malfoy was not ready to die and so would do everything in his power to win over the stubborn Gryffindor.

TBC…

A/N: I know that I promised you a Draco/Hermione scene. Sorry about that. The next chapter is almost done. I promise you a great interaction, including a lemon, hehe. Anyway, PLEASE review this chapter and I will have the last one by the end of the weekend. Yes, one more chapter to go. I want to finish One In A Million after this story is completed.

I love and respect all your reviews so please keep them coming.

Until next time,  
LaLa Out...


	6. Robins to the Rescue

**Robins to the Rescue **

Draco didn't really have to wonder which garden his mate occupied. His nose did the job instead, following the pleasant vanilla scent until he finally reached the magnificent French doors to his mother's garden. He lightly leaned against its frame, and looked out one of the squared windows, surveying the green area.

It was a fancy garden full of flowers, manicured bushes and a fountain birdbath, where Hermione stood at the moment, no doubt admiring a few robins, England's national birds. As long as Draco could remember, his mother could sit on the garden swing for hours, admiring the scenery of her handiwork. Yes, Narcissa Malfoy actually enjoyed getting her hands and knees dirty as she planted each plant with outmost love and care. Unlike most rich witches, Narcissa never used magic in her gardens, she did what she loved the muggle way.

Early spring always greeted this garden with bursts of color from snowdrops, crocus, daffodils and hellebores. As they fade, the azaleas and rhododendrons begin their show and continue for up to 4 months. Now, the summer brings daylilies, roses and hundreds of perennials. Fall is signaled by the appearance of colchicums, asters, holly and dogwood berries, and continues, with the crisper temperatures, into brilliant autumn foliage displays. Winter is the time for the textures of evergreen and deciduous trees.

Draco smiled gently as he observed Hermione. He couldn't believe his luck. Although, he put up a front for everyone's sake with his hatred and hostility toward Hermione, Draco always admired her because deep inside his heart he believed that if it weren't for the misfortune of being a muggle-born, she would have been the ideal Malfoy bride; proud, smart, and beautiful.

She looked so fragile to him from where she stood, gently patting one of the birds, but he knew she was anything but that. That witch was a rare specimen indeed, never giving anything up without a fight. Draco sighed, realizing that that is exactly what he was going to get from the stubborn Gryffindor before the day was over.

Draco snapped his fingers and one of the house elves appeared. "Get me some fruit cake." The elf disappeared and then reappeared again with the sweet pastry, nervously handing it the young lord of the manor. As quietly as possible, Draco opened the door and descended the few black marble steps to the garden area. Taking another confident breath of air, Draco walked the bricked pathway to the birdbath, where his mate still observed the birds. Hermione was so occupied with her thoughts she didn't hear him approach. No real surprise there, he supposed.

"Would you like to feed them?" Draco began, startling Hermione and the birds in the process. He was standing a foot or so away from her. Hermione slowly turned around to look at his pale face and then his outstretched hand. Shrugging lightly, she stretched her hand to the offered treat anyway. Draco broke half of it and placed it in her palm, careful not to make any physical contact, no matter how much he wanted to grasp it and pull her into his embrace. "Unlike most birds, they will actually eat selected pastries from the palm of your hand. Try it." He gestured at the birdbath.

Hermione turned her back to him to find two extra birds waiting patiently on the aluminum surface. Slowly, not to scare them away, she brought her hand next to the birds. A second later three little heads were bobbing their heads greedily, trying to claim the pastry.

"They are friendly," Hermione finally stated.

"Humph," Draco snorted. "They are very territorial and only 'friendly' when it serves their purpose."

"Kind of like you," she simply said before turning her smirking face to him. "Character-wise, of course."

"Yes, I suppose." Draco agreed, no point denying the obvious fact and then he also walked to the birdbath and stretched out his hand. Immediately another group of red-breasted robins swooped down for the treat.

"These are muggle birds." Hermione stated that fact.

"Yes, and so is this garden," he informed her. Hermione arched her neatly plucked eyebrow in doubt. "This is one of my mother's pride and joy because she did all this," he gestured with the empty hand around the garden, "with her bare hands."

"No magic?"

"None."

"It must have taken her a ages to grow such a grand garden," Hermione said, admiring the beautiful garden again.

"Yes. She's been at it since I was old enough to remember," Draco informed her. They stood in total silence for a while, patiently waiting for the birds to finish their breakfast. Once the robins ate their last crumb, they flew up to their respected trees. "Hermione," he began. "I presume you know what I want to talk to you about."

"Yes," she sighed quietly.

"Can we go sit on a swing over there?" He gestured to the swing, which was surrounded by heavy-duty lattice panels, off to the side. The swing was a beautiful craftsmanship, adorned with green vines of white and pink flowers going in and out of the lattice panels.

Hermione nodded and walked toward the swing. She was still wearing her pink tank top and matching pajama bottoms. Her hair was longer than he remembered it to be. Draco watched, mesmerized as the brown waves moved back and forth with the gentle breeze as Hermione gently rocked the swing. Draco couldn't help but growl quietly at the sight before him. His veela blood rushing south couldn't be helped either.

Draco set down next to her, pondering where to begin. So far she hadn't retaliated against him, which honest to gods surprised him. He wanted to keep thing that way. "For what's it worth, I am glad that it's you, Granger." Draco said honestly.

Hermione looked at him in open shock. She defiantly didn't expect to hear that. If anything, she thought he would start whining about how misfortunate this is all on _him, _not _her_, to be in such a predicament; having to be stuck with a mudblood and all. And if he was going to say anything remotely close to that, she was ready to havoc a storm. Hermione was at loss now, however.

"I mean it, Granger." Draco stated.

"I somehow have a hard time believing that, Malfoy," she said tartly. "Through out the years you've done everything to me and my friends to show otherwise."

"I know," he said in defeat. "I can't do anything to fix that now except say that I am sorry." She didn't answer him. "Look, Hermione, I know this is not easy for you. I mean, knowing you hate me and all will not be easy on me either, but we can work at it. Together."

"You mean you don't hate me?" She asked credulous.

"No, I haven't for a few years now." He looked into her eyes. "Not since the time you slapped me in the third year."

"Oh?"

"That day had been imprinted in my brain, or better yet my cheek," he rubbed it. "Because no one ever had the nerve to do what you did."

Hermione chuckled at the memory. "I must say that felt good, though."

Taking Hermione's arm that was closest to him, he pulled her toward his body and whispered hotly, "You can do so again if that would make you feel happy." Draco couldn't help but sniff the pleasant aroma radiating from her. "Anything to have you touch me again."

"Malfoy," she began, slightly pulling away. "I can't…"

"Can I hold you?" He asked suddenly, to which she jumped out of the swing as if it was afire. Draco followed her, still holding her hand in his. "Hermione, only one hug to reassure myself that you are really here." When she didn't comply right away he whispered hoarsely, "Please. I promise I won't hurt you." Honest to Merlin, Draco thought that he is going to burst out of happiness that she was really there and yet frustrated that she seemed so far. "Just a small hug."

Taking a nervous breath, Hermione stepped closer to Draco and let him embrace her.

"That's it." He wrapped his around the small of her back and buried his face in the crock of her neck and hair, taking a deep lingering breath of her feminine scent. He waited until her body relaxed against his before pulling back slightly to look at her shimmering eyes.

"I don't want this, Malfoy," she began. "I don't want any of this."

"I know," he agreed.

"We can go around this." She was beginning to stammer. "I am sure we can find something in a book. We just need time." She was pleading.

"Time, Granger, is something that we don't have," he answered softly, gently rubbing her high cheek bone with the pad of his thumb while the other arm still held her possessively.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes wide with disbelief and worry. Hermione was sure that with little to no persuasion she could get the Malfoys and Snape to help her and Draco to get out of this mess. No one wanted them together so there shouldn't have been any problems. If the stories she heard were true about their massive library, there was bound to be a book or two somewhere that would help them.

"We just received new information from a valid source about me becoming a veela."

"You mean the package that your father received?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, your parents graciously let me borrow the _Magical Creature Law_ book a few hours ago."

"Than you know…"

"That in order to avoid going to Azkaban for life, I would have to do this? Yes," she laughed humorlessly and took a few steps back. "Your parents were more than happy to point that page to me as well." After a moment of silence, Hermione asked, "Aren't you going to gloat that once again a mudblood gets what she deserves?"

"Don't say that…that word," he muttered. "Not when it come to you."

"Why not? It's true isn't it?" She threw at him as a tiny tear escaped her eye. "At least that is what you made me and so many others believe with your constant prejudice."

"Please," he stepped toward her and shook her lightly by her shoulders. "As of this moment, you are purer to me than anything else in this hellish world." He embraced her once again ad whispered into her ear, "I want to prove that to you."

"I…"

"Shush," he whispered when she tried to back away. Draco did the unthinkable then. Turning her face up toward his, Draco kissed her mouth so fierce that he felt he was surely bruising her and then pulled his face back again, whispering, "Hermione, if you agree to bond with me, I swear you will never be wanted for anything. I will keep you safe and protected, cherished and satisfied until my last dying breath." When she just whimpered, he continued. "You and I were made to be together and the fates decided that this is the only way. Don't you agree?" Her head shook in a negative and he smile at her determination. "We are perfect for each other in every way and you know it. And you must admit that I am the only one you know that could beat you intellectually if I applied myself to the studies as much as you do." She chuckled and gently hit him on his shoulder. Draco smiled at that. "Give me a chance, Hermione."

"It's not like I have a choice," she stated the obvious.

"Actually, I will give you one," he stated sadly. "If you won't choose me or our bond, I will personally write a will, stating that you are not to be imprisoned under any circumstances in case of my demise."

"But…but you will die if we won't…"

"As out of character that it may sound, I would rather die than have you be miserable about the choice you had to make for my sake."

Some choices she had, Hermione thought bitterly. One – she could turn him down which will initiate his death _and_ her imprisonment, two – she could agree to bond with him and spare his life but be miserable all of hers, and three – she could take him up on his offer to let him die and not go to prison, but live with the guilt for the rest of her life. Her choices sucked, plain and simple.

"I don't want to die and that's the truth," he whispered.

"And you won't," she assured him softly. He looked sharply at her, relief rushing over his features.

Just like hers, his chin was quivering, "Thank you," Draco choked as he tightened his hold on her. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Draco only pulled away when he heard her stomach growl. "Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"No," she admitted. "I couldn't bring myself to eat with the same people who obliviated my parents, petrified and kidnapped me all in one night.

"Don't worry about them," he looked down at his watch. "I am sure that they are all gone about their day except for mother of course." He started moving back to the house, dragging her along. He needed to feed his mate. He liked meat on his witches and his mate was too thin for his liking.

"But…" she wanted to protest as they ascended the marble steps that led to the manor.

"Don't worry, Grange," Draco cut her off as he opened the French door. "My mother loves me to death and will do anything for my pleasure." He pulled her along, ignoring her protests.

**TBC…**

A/N: Hello again. I am a very bad person, promising you to update by the end of the weekend with a finished story none-the-less. I was shopping yesterday all day at the JCPenney one-day only sale and came home late last night.

Anyway, sorry about that.

Well as you can see the story is still not finished but coming to its end steadily. Please review and let met me know whether or not you thought I was going to take this approach.

I will update soon with the last chapter. Promise.

Olga LaLa Out…


	7. A Duet Part

Author's Note: Well here I am again after God knows how long... Hope you enjoy this chapter...

After a surprisingly homey breakfast of eggs, hash browns, buttered toast and a cold glass of vanilla soymilk, the veela made her eat, Narcissa and Draco gave Hermione a mini tour of the Malfoy Manor. "I must say, the manor does not look what I expected it to look," Hermione couldn't help but admit to the two Malfoys. Looking around the beautifully furnished drawing room, she smiled warmly, "I expected more of a gothic look."

"And why is that, dear?" Narcissa asked with a warm smile.

"I guess it is because of the way you Malfoys dress and act. All black. All the time."

"We do not." Draco said defensively. He pointedly looked at his mother who was wearing a lavender colored silk house robe and then down at his own attire. He was still wearing his house slacks, a simple white shirt and comfy house slippers.

Hermione rolled her eyes and explained, "I meant the way you portray yourselves outside your home."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed. "You must understand however, my dear, we Malfoys can't afford to show anyone but our immediate family and friends our true nature. Pretences must be kept at all times."

"I guess I understand," Hermione answered as she walk to the white piano, slowly opened the lid and played a few notes as she pondered. In the past hour Hermione couldn't help but enjoy herself in the company of Draco and his mother. They acted completely different from what she remembered of them. She remembered Narcissa at the Quidditch World Cup, as she looked down her pointy nose at her and her friends. In the past hour however, Hermione came to realize that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't as frigid and nasty, as the Weasleys always painted her to be, but as a warm, sweet woman and a loving mother to her son.

And Draco, she thought as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. This was not the same boy who bullied her for the past six years. This new Draco joked and laughed with her with such freedom that made her heart swell with happiness.

Hermione couldn't believe how out of character the Malfoys were acting. Or maybe this really was in their character and what they showed the outsiders was out of it. Hermione shook her head in confusion. Whatever the case, she liked this side of them better.

Turning to face the Malfoys again, Hermione asked them, "Do you play?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "It is a pureblood tradition to be able to play a classical instrument such as piano or a violin. Like myself, Draco had been taught to play piano. Lucius however, plays the violin."

"Do you play any instruments, Hermione?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Actually I don't," she confessed and then added. "I sing though."

"Oh, that's lovely, dear," Narcissa clapped her hands in delight. "It is such a rarity for a witch or a wizard to have the ability to sing. I must admit that this is one of the few areas where muggles are ahead of us."

"Maybe we could do a duet sometimes," Draco proposed.

"I don't know about that," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh yes. Tonight after dinner." Narcissa said excitedly.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, I could never…"

"I don't want to hear it, young lady." Narcissa stated stubbornly. "You two have a nice morning now, while I go and send some dinner invitations." She said dismissively and walked out of the drawing room.

"Well, you've done it now."

"Done what?" She asked him confused.

"You opened a can of warms and the only way to close it is to pacify my mother." After another bewildered look from his mate, Draco explained. "My parents have a soft spot for anything musical. There is no way of going around it now so we might as well perform a piece together and get it over with."

"But I don't want to," she whispered and began to back away from the piano.

"Scared Granger?" Draco suddenly whispered arrogantly into her ear as he stood behind her. He smiled in triumph when he realized that that did the trick when Hermione sharply turned to face him, her eyes blazing afire.

"You wish, Malfoy," she whispered back hotly and then stomped out of the room. She heard Draco growl behind her and wasn't sure whether it was due to his frustration with her or something else.

Draco's desire increased ten folds for her. He loved it when she stood her ground. He prayed to whatever force was out there to never break her spirit. Taking a deep breath, Draco quickly caught up to her. "Come on, I'll show you the library."

About two hours had passed when Hermione finally admitted defeat when she fell asleep in one of the leather armchairs in the massive and rare library with a thick veela titled book on her lap. Hermione was so tired; she never felt as Draco's strong arms lifted her as though she was nothing more than a toddler and then carried her upstairs to his chambers.

As quietly as possible, Draco placed her body in the center of the bed while setting himself right next to her. He propped himself on his elbow and watched her take deep, steady breaths, the swell of her breasts gently rising and falling. Draco couldn't help it when he had a sudden urge to hold her, so he did just that. He gently, yet possessively enveloped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to his. Dipping his face in the cradle of her neck and shoulder, he sniffed the wonderful fragrance of her skin and hair and too fell asleep.

Hermione woke up a few hours later with a start when something soft and wet lazily glided along the side of her neck. "Draco," she moaned when she finally remembered the events that led her to what she presumed were the Slytherin's chambers. "What are you doing?"

"Having my way with you," he mumbled along the side of her neck.

"I would actually appreciate if you would keep you distance, Malfoy." Hermione requested as she pushed him away from her.

Draco thought her request was worst than a bucket of ice going into his trousers. He grimaced his features and rolled to his side of the bed. "I thought it was okay now…that things were different between us…"

"Draco…" Hermione said in frustration as she got of his bed and looked down at him. "This is all too soon, you know. I mean I just had all the choices of any possible future that I would want for myself taken away from me over night…you cannot expect that I would just cooperate and sit with my hands placed over my lap without even trying to gain some control back into my life."

"No one is asking you to do that…" Draco flared in his own defense. "I gave you a choice…"

"Oh yes…" Hermione pretended to wonder. "Be mine or meet the actions of your consequence in Azkaban."

"That's not true and you know it!" Draco was frustrated now. "I was not who invented this law…I would never want to see you unhappy."

Hearing that, Hermione calmed a bit because she knew he was right. Draco was stuck in the situation just as badly as she was. "Look, Draco, all that I am saying is that I need some time to…"

"I don't have that privilege, Granger." Draco sighed in defeat as he got off the bed. "I know that this is going too fast and that we both need more time to get to know each other. If this was a normal situation I would probably have no problem with us taking some time to our selves, but this is not a normal situation, Hermione."

"I know," she sighed as well. "I am just afraid of the unknown, you know, such as what exactly is required for us do when it is time to bond." She couldn't help but blush at the direction her mind was taking her.

Draco nodded in agreement. "From what I understand the bond requires a mark of some sort, which a veela is suppose to initiate on his mate. I honestly don't know anything else. It is different for every veela."

"How long do we have?" She asked quietly, her eyes shimmered with the unshed tears. Draco's heart contracted at the sight of her. He fished out the letter that was sent by Fredrick Delacour for her to read.

Hermione slowly opened the written mass and read it. She knew for a fact that the Delacours were in fact caring veela blood, or so that was the word on the street. Reading a letter from someone who actually experienced being a veela was a whole different story. She took in a couple of deep breaths as she read the part about the mark taking place as soon as possible and the wedding that had to follow soon after.

Honest to Gods, as strong as she thought she was, Hermione felt like fainting at that moment. Letting Draco mark her to save him from perishing was one thing but getting married? She needed to sit down and think logically about this.

Sitting next to her on his bed, Draco gently took one of her hands and pressed it to his lips. He was satisfied by the way she gently shuddered at his simple gesture. "We are going to get through this, you know." He stated in a matter of fact. She nodded and he smiled in return. At least she was cooperating. "Hey," he tilted her chin so she was looking at him. "Why don't we go back down stairs and practice a duet together? We can continue this subject for later tonight."

She actually smiled gently at that idea. Anything to deter the inevitable; "I always did find my self more relaxed when I was singing."

Nodding, Draco stood up once again and pulled her up as well. Possessively placing his hand on her lower back, Draco guided her from his room. Tonight couldn't come fast enough for Draco because he knew that no matter how long and hard she struggled, she was going to be his tonight. He would make sure of it…or at least his veela side will.

TBC…

Preview

_Her mind became hazy with pleasure that she didn't feel her thighs being parted._

_He lunged forward burying his fangs deeply into the cradle between her neck and shoulder claiming her as his. Pumping his venom into her bloodstream_


	8. Bonding I

**A/N**: _Hey all. Sorry for the long wait. I just gave birth a few months ago and my baby (girl) just started to sleep a few hours at a time, giving me time to write Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter so enjoy and please give me feedback on what you liked, didn't like, or just want to suggest something._

_Thank you again!_

Chapter 8 

**Bonding **

**Part I**

For the third time, Draco skillfully hit the right keys on his grand piano as Hermione's angelic voice finally began to sing. The Malfoys and their guests were sitting in the drawing room, waiting to be entertained by Draco and his mate.

Draco and Hermione practiced this piece earlier in the day but now that it was time to actually perform it she felt a little nerve-wracking. Each time, it was her queue to sing, Hermione faltered. Of-course being under watchful eyes of the Malfoys, Prof. Snape and a wizard who called himself Healer Davis, did nothing to steady her nerves. However, after a reassuring smile and a nod from Draco, she collected herself, closed her eyes and sang, stunning the lot of them with her soprano voice.

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime_

_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

_Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go_

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say_

_I wish for this night-time...  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

_(Sings in soprano)_

_I wish for this nighttime... _

_To last for a lifetime  
the darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
with you  
(A/N: Please visit youtube to listen to this wonderful song. Sleeping Sun By Nightwish)_

After finishing the last verse, Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes to the silent room. All eyes were on her. Hermione felt so uncomfortable that she started to retreat back only to collide with something solid. Turning her head, she looked into the silver eyes of the veela who turned her world upside-down just because he had required her. 

"That was beautiful, Hermione." Mrs. Malfoy stood up and clapped. "Wasn't that beautiful?" She asked the rest of the occupants. And one by one everyone stood up to give Hermione Granger a standing ovation. 

"Thank you," Hermione made a little curtsy. 

"No. Thank you, Ms. Granger," Lucius walked to her, raised her hand, bowing, he kissed the back of it. "Your voice is a real rarity in our world that I appreciate a lot and will be waiting eagerly until the two of you can present us with another duet." 

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Severus said soothingly. "I must say that that indeed was a pleasant surprise. Never thought you had that in you."

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me, Professor." She declared a bit defensively.

"Perhaps," he agreed as he took out his pocket watch. "But since it is the late hour of the night, I will have to wait until next time to see your other charms." Severus turned his hosts and nodded. "Lucius, Narcissa, it is time for me to take my leave. Thank you for the lovely dinner."

"I, too think to take my leave." Stated Healer Davis. He walked to Hermione, clasped her hand and smiled gently. "It was a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Oh, please, call me Hermione." 

"I could never allow my self to call the future lady of the manor by her given name." Turning away from a startled Hermione, he addressed Lucius and Narcissa, "Lord and Lady Malfoy, always a pleasure."

Lucius nodded and turned to Draco. "We will walk them out. If you wish, you may retire for the night." With that said, the four adults left the drawing room.

After a minute of silence, Draco turned Hermione so she was facing him. "You were magnificent tonight," he praised.

"I had a great partner," she returned.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" He suggested. "You look a little tiered."

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a hot bath before I finally turn in for the night."

"Of course I do not mind. Penny!" Draco called for the elf.

Penny appeared with a pop. "Yes, my lord?" 

"Prepare a hot bath for the lady."

"Right away, my lord." Another pop and the elf was gone.

"Malfoy, you didn't have to do that. I am more than capable drawing the bath for my self." Hermione was annoyed. She hated when elves were treated as slaves. 

"I know you are." Draco tried to pacify her. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to come out of the drawing room. "I just don't want you to be bothered with such insignificant tasks. As the future Lady of this manor, you shouldn't have to do anything of the sort."

"The future lady?" She asked bewildered. "Malfoy, I know I agreed to let your veela to bond with me but I have never agreed beyond anything else." She walked ahead of him up the stairs to the second floor, leaving him to stare after her. 

Draco caught up with her just as she reached her guest room. He gently grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him. The moment she faced him, Draco connected his lips to hers in a searing, possessive kiss. He didn't really understand why he was suddenly kissing her, only that there was a sudden need for it. To reassure himself that she was really there in a way. 

His mouth was hot, open, and thoroughly arousing. It was such a lustful, passionate kiss Hermione couldn't help but respond. Her arms slowly slipped around his neck for leverage. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at her dazed expression. "Go on and have your bath, witch. I will do the same and see you soon enough." With that growl, Draco turned and walked farther down the hall and entered his own room. 

She stood there, heart thundering, until she heard him close his door and only then did she walk into her room. Puzzled by his declaration, Hermione unzipped the dress Narcissa let her wear for the evening and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and then walked to the washroom. 

As predicted, the tub was filled with hot water as the steam gently escaped it. There were a few dozens of rose petals floating in the tub, adding a luxurious feeling in the atmosphere. 

Hermione took a long time soaking. Her hair had been washed the night before so she didn't have that chore to do. She tied the curls on top of her head, using a strip of ribbon to anchor them in place. Yet most of the strands had fallen back to her shoulders before her bath was finished.

God's truth, she didn't feel the least bit calmer after her bath. Her mind was consumed with worry. She heard Draco enter her rooms just as she was stepping out of the tub. Her hands shook as she reached for the robe that was left for her.

The footsteps stopped. Draco was right outside the door. Hermione reacted with a fresh spur of fear, walked to the corner of the bathroom, far away from the door and stood there, trembling. She frantically knotted the belt of her robe even as she reasoned that Draco couldn't see her through the wood.

"Hermione, open the door." Draco stated mildly.

"I am not done with my bath yet," she replied, somewhat nervously.

"Yes, you are." She heard him mumble and the then another mumble, "Alahomora!" making the door open.

Draco was wearing a black tank top and matching trousers. He fully intended to drag Hermione to his chambers, yet when he saw how nervous she seemed to be, his heart softened. 

He didn't want her frightened. 

Draco deliberately sighed and then casually leaned against the doorway. He smiled at Hermione, waiting for her to regain control.

"You could have knocked, Malfoy." 

The change in her happened so swiftly. She wasn't nervous in the corner now but standing there frowning at him. She did seem as though she was ready to push him out of bathroom.

He tried not to laugh. Her pride was important to both of them. Damn, he didn't like her cowering away from him. "And would you have opened the door for me, witch?" He asked, his tone soft, coaxing. 

She was a lovely sight to behold. Her hair fell below her shoulders. The candles around them cast a deep red glow to her curls. Her hands were back on her hips, her back as straight as a lance, and the opening to her robe gapped almost to her waist, giving him an ample view of the cleft between her full breasts.

He wondered how long it would be before Hermione realizes her vulnerable position. The oversized robe was slowly working its way loose. He knew she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her knees peeked out at him.

The grin slowly faded from Draco's face. His eyes darkened as well. His concentration was strained, and all he could think about was touching her.

Whatever was the matter with him? Hermione wondered. His expression had turned as black as his tank top, and heavens, she did wish he didn't look so handsome with his silver eyes and damp blonde hair.

"Of course I wouldn't have opened the door, Malfoy, but you should have knocked all the same." She blurted out that ridiculous statement, feeling like a full. If only he would quit looking at her as though he wanted to…

"Do you always speak what's on your mind?" Draco asked when he saw something akin to fear return to her eyes.

His question caught her off guard, as was his intention. Draco slowly straightened and walked into the bathroom.

"I have always said what was on my mind, no matter how painful," Hermione answered. "And you know that well enough by now." She gave him a disgruntled look and began to walk toward him so he would hear her next rebuke clearly. Hermione was determined to give Draco a piece of her mind, and she certainly would have done just that if she hadn't forgotten the robe was too long. She tripped over her hem and would have pitched forward into the water in Draco hadn't grabbed her in time.

He took hold of Hermione's waist to stable her. Once she was stable, she realized that his arm was around her waist. "Let go of me," she demanded.

"Do I carry you like a sack of potatoes to my room or will you walk beside me like a good mate should?" he asked.

When she still didn't look at him, his thumb was slowly stroking the curve of her chin. How could such an insignificant little touch have such a devastating effect on her? "You trying to bewitch me," Hermione whispered, yet she didn't pull away when his thumb moved to stroke her sensitive lower lip.

"It is you who bewitched," Draco admitted. His voice had gone horsed. Hermione's heart started pounding. She could barely catch her breath. Her tongue touched the tip of his thumb. Suddenly she felt weak in the knees and desperately wished for him to kiss her like he had done before they parted ways to take their respective baths. Just one kiss, she told herself, and then she would demand him to leave.

"I would like to kiss you good night, Draco and that is all I am willing to allow."

Not wanting to waste even a second, Draco gave her what she asked for and more. Their lips touched and Hermione sighed, content.

Draco growled, impatient.

He wouldn't give her his tongue until she demanded it, using her own to push him into responding. Then he took control, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth.

Hermione didn't want to stop. When she realized that, she pulled away from him. 

Draco's hands rested on her hips. He let her pull back; waiting what she'll do next. She was unpredictable.

Hermione couldn't quite look at him. A true blush covered her cheeks. She was obviously embarrassed.

Draco suddenly picked Hermione in his arms, smiling over the way she grabbed the edge of her robe that parted at the knees. He carried her out of the bathroom and out of her room, down the hallway and into his room.

"I need to get my pajamas so I can-,"

"You won't need anything," Draco interrupted her.

"I will," Hermione muttered.

Draco didn't answer her. Hermione knew she lost the argument when the door to his bedroom slammed shut. 

He placed her on his bed and moved back a few feet. He slowly folded his arms across his chest and smiled at her.

Her mind was rambling. Why was he just standing there, staring at her? She felt like a little mouse cornered by a big bad wolf.

"Are you deliberately trying to frighten me?" Naturally Hermione wasn't scared of Draco. However, since he had a veela inside of him now, she didn't know what to expect.

Draco shook his head. "I don't want you frightened." He started walking toward her. "I'd prefer you unafraid, though I can understand the first time would be frightening for a virgin."

"First time?" She gasped. "Malfoy, you're not going to bed me now."

"I am," he answered arrogantly.

Draco removed his tank top and moved to the other side of the bed. Hermione's back faced him. He placed his cool hand on her feverish shoulder and gently pulled her backwards.

Inhaling a deep breath, Hermione let herself relax against his chest. Draco's hands wound themselves around her waist and gently tugged on the belt of her robe. Her robe easily parted the rest of the way.

"I don't know what to do," she desperately admitted. 

"I know," he whispered in her ear and then turned her to face him. Their chest touching. "I will guide you," he promised. He felt her shiver involuntarily and said, "I want you, Hermione, but I want you willingly. I'll have you begging, even if it takes all night.

"I'll never beg."

"You will," Draco declared and kissed her for all that he was worth…

TBC…

A/N: Thank you all for reading. The next and last chapter is half way done. Please please please review and give me your feedback. 

See you next time.


	9. Bonding II

AN: This is an NC-17 chapter so if you are not mature enough to handle it, I suggest skipping this chapter and waiting for the nxt one!

Enjoy!

**Finally**

Draco pulled away after another scorching kiss, pushed her gently to lie on her back and then took his time looking at her. His gaze lingered on her parted lips, her full breasts, her narrow waist, the brown curls shielding her virginity, her long legs, all the while trying to remember how to draw a breath. Dear Merlin, he hadn't expected her to be so beautiful.

He could feel his veela side was fast becoming desperate to take her into his arm, mark her as his and plant himself firmly inside her. He didn't give into the creatures demand yet.

His scrutinizing speculation of her person made her blush and mortify with embarrassment. She was trying to look defiant and not afraid, but she was worried. He could see it in her eyes, in the way she tensed when his knuckles gently touched her knee, and the way her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. Oh, yes, she really was perfect.

Very slowly Draco got off the bed and removed his black trousers and left them right next to where her robes fell. She must have believed that he would become the aggressor now, and when he didn't reach for her, she slowly began to relax.

Hermione only took a glimpse below his waist before she forced herself to look away. He was big enough to make her want to run out of his chambers right back to hers and bolt the doors with all the locking charms she knew.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she whispered: "Draco, are you sure this will work?"

The bewilderment in her voice amused him. She was so innocent.

He gently reached for her hand and pulled her into a sitting position and then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. His head dropped down to the top of her head.

"Yes," he promised

He was a little surprised that he could speak at all. The feel of her soft breasts pressed against his chest demanded his full attention. He couldn't wait any longer. Neither his body nor his mind would allow another minute to pass without fulfilling all his urges.

His tongue quickly moved inside her sweet, warm mouth to stroke and explore her limits. Merlin, how he liked kissing her this way.

She liked it too. She wound her arms around his neck and began to stroke his tongue, timidly at first, than far more boldly, until she seemed as eager as he was to experience more of the erotic pleasure.

Finally, she began to whimper low in her throat and move restlessly against him.

The temptation proved to be his undoing. He wanted to take her that very moment, and it took all he had to control his response.

He kept up his tender assault on her senses, unknowingly releasing his pheromones to get her relaxed as much as possible, preparing her body and mind for his invasion.

Draco gently moved his lips to the corner of her mouth as he began to place wet kisses over her face. Kissing her forehead, her eyelids, the bridge of her nose, her flushed cheeks, her parted lips, her quivering chin. And then his lips trailed down her neck, licking and kissing her sensitive flash until he finally reached her firm breasts. He kissed and licked and sucked the tender mounds until her nipples turned into little rosy marbles. And that's when it happened.

Draco was in the process of suckling the areola of her left breast when suddenly he felt pressure in his mouth and the next thing he knew he was biting her breast so hard, making Hermione scream out of shocking pain, pushing at his shoulders trying to get him way from her abused flash. Draco, however, didn't let go until he broke the through her areola and start pumping the addictive veela venom, binding and claiming her as his partner, his lover, his mate for the rest of the eternity and beyond.

By the time the veela finished pumping his venom into the struggling witch, Hermione's raw screams turned into painful whimpers.

Content at their binding, Draco retracted his teeth and mouth from the swollen left breast and looked at his handy work. There were four punctured holes around the circled areola. Draco numbly brought one of his hands to his mouth and fingered his teeth. He felt the sharp points of four of his canines before running his tongue over the bleeding flash. Apologetically, Draco knew that this wasn't the only place where he had to make her bleed.

Numbly, Hermione felt as Draco spread her legs with one of his knees and moved himself between her thighs. She knew somewhere in her hazy mind that Draco was aroused to a fevered pitch and that there was no turning back.

She weekly tried to stop him when his hand moved between her thighs. He wouldn't be stopped though. It was much too late for that. He needed to know if she was ready for him, Gods help him if she wasn't, and as soon as he felt the wet opening he most wanted to invade, the demands of his body took over.

He tried to make his invasion swift. He moved between her thighs and thrust deep with one powerful surge. She cried out in agony, and the sound echoed in through the chambers. Only when he was completely surrounded by her tightness did he force himself to stop and allow her time to get past another unavoidable pain. He couldn't suppress his groan of male satisfaction. He was sure that this is the closest he would ever come to haven.

She was consumed by pain. She struggled against him and demanded that he stop at once, crying all the while.

Draco finally realized that she was crying. He immediately stopped and tried to calm her. "It's going to be alright. The pain will leave."

She decided to believe him, admitting that even now the throbbing wasn't quite as intense. She still did not like it though, and hoped it would be over and done with soon. But then he kissed her again and she was more interested in kissing him back than thinking about the pain.

Then he was moving, though slowly at first, vowing to stop if she asks him again, even if that kills him. Yet, instead of fighting him or making impossible demands, Hermione put her arms around his neck once again.

He wanted more than her acceptance, however. He felt her passion before he hurt her and he wanted to feel that passion again. In between hot kisses, he whispered sensual promises and praise and was rewarded when she began to move against him.

Draco braced his weight with his arms and lifted up to look into her eyes. There were tears there, yet there was passion there as well.

"Do you want me to stop?" He finally managed to ask, hating himself for causing her pain.

"No," she said.

He slowly withdrew, smiling because she instinctively tightened her legs around him, trying to keep him inside, and then he pushed forward again, all the while watching her expression for any sighs of discomfort.

She squeezed her eyes shut, let out a sweet moan and ordered him to do just that again.

It was all the encouragement he needed. He moved again and again, more forceful with each thrust and he loved the way she clung to him and made those erotic sounds in the back of her throat.

He continued his pace until she was writhing in his arms. Her hips were forcefully arching up to quicken his pace, and then she became even more demanding.

She let him know how much she liked what he was doing by scoring his back with her nail and crying out in pleasure, "Oh, Gods!"

"No, my love." He breathed in her ear. "It's Draco."

She didn't understand what he was saying to her. She just needed him more. Her need fed his own. She drew him down for a long, wet, open-mouth kiss, wild now, uncontrollable with her demands, forcing him with her uninhibited response to give her everything.

Hermione gave herself over to the veela, orgasming several toe-curling times, surrendering to the power of his possession. She had no choice, he wouldn't give her one.

He was demanding, covetous, rough, hard, vengeful and full of lust. And Hermione was blown away, intoxicated and inflamed by his desire, his passion, his complete domination, willing to take the pain for his pleasure and for hers, discovering there was something inside her that wanted it, wanted him just this way as he pounded mercilessly inside her, getting as close to her as he could, entwining, merging, claiming her body as his own.

His world came apart. He thrust deep, hard, over and over again, his movements uncontrollable now, for he was overwhelmed by her, and with one last surge forward, he poured his seed into her, shouting her name, over and over again in acceptance and surrender. In that instance when their hearts seemed to beat as one, and their souls felt as though they were entwined, she found her final fulfillment.

TBC….

Authors Note: Just so you know I am not a romtic at all and therefore had to barrow a few phrases from Julie Garwood's _The Wedding_.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This is the end of my veela claiming. I have one more chapter to add to this fic _The Aftermath'. _I may or may not write the epilogue depending on your requests.

Please read and review my other stories.

Thank you again!


End file.
